


new beginnings

by hydroxidecookie



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydroxidecookie/pseuds/hydroxidecookie
Summary: Spring is finally here after Carol and Therese's first winter spent together. They go for a walk outside together, but can't keep their hands off each other.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	new beginnings

Therese draws back the curtains, smiling when weak sunlight dapples her face for the first time in months. Spring has finally emerged from the freezing shell of an unusually cold winter—her first winter spent with Carol in their shared apartment. It’s been amazing; mostly spent cuddling in front of the fireplace, enjoying each other’s warmth. But spring means a new beginning, not to mention finally being able to walk outside free of thick, cumbersome layers of clothing.

Carol joins her in front of the window, balancing two steaming mugs of coffee in her hands. She offers one to Therese, who takes it gratefully, kissing her on the cheek. “Morning, darling.” she rasps, voice hoarse from sleep. “It’s a lovely day today, don’t you think?” 

Therese suggests, “Carol, why don’t we take a walk outside?”

“Now? First thing in the morning? Aren’t you eager, Therese,” smirks Carol.

“It’s beautiful outside. I want to take some pictures using spring as a backdrop. Of you, Carol,” Therese admits, blushing. After all this time, Carol is still the most beautiful subject she can imagine. Paired with her nonchalant smile and natural air of intrigue, even candid shots of her are beautiful. Therese often finds herself snapping picture after picture, drinking in Carol and yet never getting enough.

“Again? Goodness, darling, I’m sure there are better subjects than me,” says Carol, her smile belying her words.

“You’re just so beautiful,” Therese blurts out, wishing she could say more but not being able to find the words. Carol says nothing, grey eyes looking steadily into Therese’s own. She always understands, despite Therese’s few words.

Unconsciously, she thinks back to Richard, to his big clumsy hands and uncomprehending smile. That used to be love. Until Carol—This is love like she has never known, threatening to spill out of the simple four-letter word. Love like this could seed a forest; send saplings rocketing and unfolding into a vast universe.

Camera in hand, Therese steps out into the cool spring air behind Carol, careful not to brush against her. _We look like we have a strictly professional relationship,_ Therese thinks bitterly. It’s a fiction they have had to work to maintain; to the neighbours, who rarely see them going out together, Carol is just the model who sometimes comes over to Therese’s place. Fortunately, frequent road trips help them maintain their sanity. 

Therese feels her every muscle straining towards Carol, fighting against the unusual constraint. She longs to brush her hand along Carol’s bare skin and watch it goosepimple, a simple motion that always fills her with brimming electricity. She looks at Carol, sees her stiff back and slightly wooden expression, and knows that Carol is finding it difficult too.

Upon reaching the nearby park, which is rather empty in the early morning, Therese smells the nearly-forgotten smell of nature. She breathes in deeply, smiling when she sees Carol laughing at this. She takes a few pictures with various backdrops. Her favourite is the one she mentally titles _new beginnings_.

In it, Carol is standing and smoking a cigarette as she looks away from the camera. Insects flit around her, warmed by the sun. Under Carol’s boots, green grass has begun to fight its way through brown decay. Centred around Carol, the world has come alive again. A surge of optimism courses through Therese. Maybe it can all be different. Perhaps, come the dawn of some new day, she’ll be able to thread her fingers through Carol’s and enjoy a walk outside without any fear. She holds on to the thought, savouring it and smiling slightly to herself. 

Surfacing, she realises Carol is looking at her, grey eyes intense. “Flung out of space again,” she teases Therese. “My little angel.”

Feeling bold, Therese looks around, confirms that they’re alone, and slips her hand into Carol’s. Unnoticed by anyone, she starts circling Carol’s palm with her thumb, torturously slow and teasing. Hearing Carol’s breath hitch, she smirks. Not to be outdone, Carol moves her hand to Therese’s shoulder, dangerously close to her small breasts. She traces Therese’s collarbone with her long fingers, murmuring, “What I want to do to you now, dearest.”

Lightheaded from Carol’s touch, Therese’s head falls back, pleasure blotting out almost all sensation. Carol plants a quick kiss to the hollow of her throat. By unspoken agreement, they begin the journey home, fighting to keep their hands off each other. Therese feels the heat flush her face as she walks, aching only for Carol’s hands heating her skin.

Once the key is out of the lock and discarded haphazardly on the carpet, Therese starts kissing Carol with animal ferocity. Carol reciprocates gladly, fingers scrabbling to undo the buttons on Therese’s coat. Wasting no time, Therese rips Carol’s underwear off and starts palming her clit under her dress, eliciting a ready moan. She’s already wet, and thrusting hard against Therese’s fingers. 

Therese slips her fingers into Carol, warm wetness enveloping them. Her thumb still circling Carol’s clit, she curls her fingers very slowly into her walls. Carol pants and curses softly. “Stop teasing, darling,” she manages. Smiling against Carol’s lips, Therese pumps her fingers into Carol again and again. When Carol is close, Therese drops to her knees, desperately sucking at her clit, drinking in the heady taste of Carol. Carol comes with a muffled cry, body convulsing in pleasure. She falls bonelessly into Therese’s arms.

Collapsing into their bed, Therese palms her aching clit, coming fast as images of Carol fill her mind. “Remind me to do the same to you later,” comes Carol’s playful voice beside her. She wraps her arms around Therese’s body, making Therese feel endlessly safe. Nothing could ever harm her here, lying beside Carol. She falls into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought :) I have never experienced winter haha, idk if the seasons are accurate.


End file.
